In Christ Alone
by Triple-Driple
Summary: This is a collection of gospel hymns.
1. In Christ alone

**In Christ Alone: By Natalie Grant**

In Christ Alone,  
My Hope is found,  
He is My Light, My Strength, My Soul,  
This Cornerstone, this Solid Ground,  
Fought through the fiercest draught and storm,  
What heights of love,  
What depths of peace,  
When fears are stilled,  
When striving cease,  
My Comforter,  
My All in All,  
Here in the Love of Christ,  
I Stand.

In Christ Alone,  
Who took on flesh,  
Fullness of God in helpless babe,  
This gift of Love,  
And righteousness,  
Stored by the ones he came to save,  
Till on that cross as Jesus died,  
The Wrath of God was satisfied,  
For every sin,  
On him was laid,  
Here in the death of Christ,  
I Live.

There in the ground,  
His body lay,  
Light of the World by Darkness slain,  
And bursting forward,  
In Glorious day,  
Up from the Grave,  
He rose again,  
And as he stands in Victory,  
Sin's curse has lost its grip on me,  
For I am his,  
And he is mine,  
Bought with the precious,  
Blood of Christ.

No Guilt in life,  
No fear in death,  
This is the Power of Christ in me,  
From life's first cry,  
To final breath,  
Jesus controls my destiny,  
No power of hell,  
No scheme of man,  
can ever pluck me from his hand,  
Till he returns,  
Or calls me home,  
Here in the Power of Christ,  
I'll Stand!

**~triple-driple~**


	2. Heaven bound

**Heaven bound by Warr Acres**

There are days when I dream,  
About the moment I will sing,  
Before your throne, bowing down,  
Giving you my every crown

My heart is heaven bound, My soul is yearning,  
To see your Holy face, My soul is burning,  
To dwell in paradise, with you forever,  
For all eternity, we'll be together.

No more pain, no more tears,  
No more loneliness, no more fears,  
Only love and perfect peace,  
Lord let your will be done even now in me.

My heart is heaven bound, My soul is yearning,  
To see your Holy face, My soul is burning,  
To dwell in paradise, with you forever,  
For all eternity, we'll be together.

While I wait, I'll show your love,  
And while I wait, I'll spread your truth,  
And while I wait, I'll share your hope,  
And while I wait, I'll wait for you,  
'Cause you're coming, you're coming for me,  
On clouds of glory, Your coming for me,  
'Cause you're coming, you're coming for me,  
On clouds of glory, Your coming for me,

My heart is heaven bound, My soul is yearning,  
To see your Holy face, My soul is burning,  
To dwell in paradise, with you forever,  
For all eternity, we'll be together.

**~triple-driple~**


	3. Love so Amazing

**Love so Amazing by Lakewood**

Love brought me closely and set me free,  
Carried my weakness to Calvary,  
Jesus redeemer, you called me friend,  
Love till the end.

Love so amazing, Love so divine,  
To call you master, to call you mine,  
When my heart was broken, you mended me,  
Love so amazing, your love for me.

Your love, strong and true,  
Your love, rich and pure,  
Your love's so complete,  
How I live for you love,  
I live for you love for me.

**~triple-driple~**


	4. Unending love

**Unending love by Hillsong**

There's no silver or gold and no treasure untold,  
That could draw me away from your heart,  
Neither love of myself or of anyone else will do,  
Jesus, Nothing compares to this Grace that rescues me,  
Saviour, Now and forever your face is all I seek.

Now all I am, I lay at your feet,  
I'm humbled by the wonder of Your majesty,  
One thing I know, I'll find all I need,  
In your unending love, in your unending love.

Letting go of my pride, I lay down my desires,  
Just to worship in Spirit and truth,  
More than all of my dreams, more than fame I will seek you Lord,  
Jesus, Nothing compares to this Grace that rescues me,  
Saviour, Now and forever your face is all I seek.

Now all I am, I lay at your feet,  
I'm humbled by the wonder of Your majesty,  
One thing I know, I'll find all I need,  
In your unending love, in your unending love.

**~triple-driple~**


	5. A new Hallelujah

**A New Hallelujah by Michael W. Smith**

Can you hear, there's a new song,  
Breaking out from the children of freedom,  
Every race and every nation,  
Sing it out, sing a new Hallelujah.

Let us sing Love to the nations,  
Bringing hope of the Grace that has saved us,  
Make it known and make him famous,  
Sing it out, sing a new Hallelujah.

Arise, let the church arise,  
Let love reach to the other side,  
Alive, come alive,  
Let the song arise.

Africa sings a new song,  
Reaching out with a new Hallelujah,  
Every son and every daughter,  
Everyone, sing a new Hallelujah.

Arise, let the church arise,  
Let love reach to the other side,  
Alive, come alive,  
Let the song arise.

**~triple-driple~**


	6. Saviour, crucified

**Saviour, Crucified: By Warr Acres**

Blood of a Christ spilled on a tree,  
Pours through the space between a sinner and King,  
I was the one who failed Your name,  
Taking for granted my Saviour's pain.

But your Grace reaches deeper,  
Than my every weakness,  
Your love stretches farther,  
Than all of my sorrow,  
Your light shines brighter still

My Saviour, Crucified  
Conquered the Grave and rose to life,  
At the cross You changed my world,  
Now I give it to You, I'm yours, I'm yours.

You knew the sin of those to come,  
Died for the ones who would deny your love,  
I am the one who fails Your name,  
Taking for granted my Saviour's pain

But your Grace reaches deeper,  
Than my every weakness,  
Your love stretches farther,  
Than all of my sorrow,  
Your light shines brighter still

My Saviour, Crucified  
Conquered the Grave and rose to life,  
At the cross You changed my world,  
Now I give it to You, I'm yours, I'm yours.

**~triple-driple~**


	7. Running to you

**Running to you by Planet Shakers**

I am running, running to you,  
You are my heart's desire,  
I am searching, searching for you,  
Jesus I long for your love.

Lord you are so beautiful,  
Lord you are so wonderful.

All I want is you, Jesus,  
No one satisfies me like you,  
All I want is you, Jesus,  
No one loves me like you do.

I will worship you forever,  
Here in your presence, here in your glory,  
I will run to you my Saviour,  
Jesus it's you, Jesus it's you.

**~triple-driple~**


End file.
